ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Harmon Rabb Jr.
Harmon Rabb Jr. (or "Harm" to his JAG colleagues and later "Pappy" and then "Hammer" to his fellow Naval aviators) is a former Naval aviator-turned-lawyer who was assigned to JAG but now serves as the Executive Officer on the U.S.S Allegiance. Biography Pre-Series The son of legendary naval aviator, Navy Lieutenant Harmon Rabb Senior and civilian Trish Burnett (original name Patricia Reed), Harm Jr. was born on October 25, 1963 in La Jolla, California. He was presumably named after his father and his grandfather died flying off the USS Hornet in 1942 during the Second World War. For the first six years, young Harm lived a relatively happy life with his parents although his father was regularly deployed given his career as an aviator with Harm being raised by his mother instead. However, on Christmas Eve 1969, when Harm was only six years old, Harm Senior was shot down over North Vietnam and subsequently declared MIA- missing in action which left Trish completely devastated although she later opted to remarry Frank Burnett, a senior VP of the Chrysler Corporation. Harm, however never recovered from his father's abrupt disappearance and spent the rest of his teenage years trying to come to terms with his father's disappearance as well as the desperate search for answers while maintaining a strong belief that his father was still alive. When he was sixteen years old, Harm went to Laos, Vietnam to look for his father with the assistance of Colonel Francis Stryker. During that time, he met and befriended a young Vietnamese woman named Gym who subsequently joined him in the search for answers. However, the search came to a tragic end as Gym was killed by Laotian border guards which caused Harm to harbor feelings of deep regret over her death. Seeking to follow in his father's footsteps, Harm enrolled in the United States Naval Academy and graduated from there in 1985 alongside his friends Jack Keeter, Luke Pendry, Diane Schonke and Sturgis Turner with his service number being 989548301. After that, Harm opted to become a naval aviator just like his father. During his early naval career, Harm was a naval aviator flying F-14 Tomcats. He presumably had a long and illuminating career as an aviator. Unfortunately, that all came to an abrupt end when Harm was involved in an accident during a night landing on board an aircraft carrier. The resulting ramp strike not destroyed the jet he was in but also resulted in the death of his RIO (Radar Intercept Officer). After being told that he had night-time blindness, Harm, feeling disillusioned and guilty ultimately gave up on his aviator career. He then spent some time recovering on his grandmother's farm in Pennsylvania before returning to naval service. Choosing to remain on active duty, Harm attended classes at Georgetown University Law Center and upon passing his exams, subsequently transferred to the JAG Headquarters in Falls Church, Virginia. JAG Season 1 Harm made his debut appearance in the JAG Season 1 premiere episode, "A New Life" where he and his partner, Navy Lieutenant Junior Grade Caitlin Pike were sent to the U.S.S. Seahawk to investigate the disappearance of a female Naval aviator named Angela Arutti who was assigned to the ship. Having been at the French Embassy attending a party in honor of Bastille Day, Harm was presumably given his orders during the party and left. After that, he was presumably flown to Naples where he met Kate with the two later flying out to the Seahawk together. Once they had arrived on the Seahawk, Harm along with Kate met Ensign Bud Roberts Jr., the Public Relations Officer for the ship. Upon learning that reporter Chuck DePalma was on board, Harm opted to go meet DePalma instead of meeting Captain Ross, the Seahawk's commanding officer. While in the wardroom, Harm and DePalma spoke while having some strawberry ice cream while Kate and Bud were dispatched to show DePalama's cameraman, Mark Borini potential areas that Borini could film. After a talk between the two men, DePalma agreed to sit on the report for twenty-four hours, giving both Harm and Kate a small amount of time to find out about Lieutenant Arutti's reputation on board the U.S.S. Seahawk. Sometime later, Harm and Kate reported to Pike who expressed his displeasure at Harm's decision to go see DePalma instead of reporting to Pike first. JAG Season 2 JAG Season 3 JAG Season 4 JAG Season 5 JAG Season 5 JAG Season 6 JAG Season 7 JAG Season 8 JAG Season 9 In the JAG Season 9 episode, "What If?", Harm along with his fellow JAG officers gathered at a Chinese restaurant to celebrate Jennifer Coates's promotion to Petty Officer First Class. During the episode, it was shown that in an alternate reality, he was still a Commander in the United States Navy and who was also assigned to JAG but in addition, he was also undergoing bitter divorce proceedings with his soon-to-be ex wife, Mac. NCIS Season 1 JAG Season 10 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 10 Personality Appearance Harm is a tall, lean man with fair skin, brown hair and green eyes. Abilities Relationships with Family Harmon Rabb Senior As a young boy, Harm greatly admired and respected his father with the two having a strong relationship. Trish Burnett Relationships with JAG Colleagues Caitlin Pike Meg Austin A.J. Chegwidden Sarah MacKenzie Bud Roberts Jr. Sturgis Turner Jennifer Coates Awards and Decorations Here is a list of awards and decorations that Rabb wore: *Silver Star *Distinguished Flying Cross, w/1 gold award star (2nd award) *Combat Action Ribbon *Meritorious Unit Commendation *National Defense Service Medal, w/1 bronze service star (2nd award) *Southwest Asia Service Medal, w/1 bronze service star (2nd award) *Kosovo Campaign Medal *Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal *Global War on Terrorism Service Medal *Kuwait Liberation Medal (Kuwait) *Romanian Military Virtue Medal *Naval Aviator insignia *Surface Warfare insignia Category:Americans in JAG Category:Aviators in JAG Category:Distinguished Flying Cross recipients in JAG Category:JAG Officers in JAG Category:Main Characters in JAG Category:Military Judges in JAG Category:Naval Officers in JAG Category:Navy Lieutenants in JAG Category:Navy Lieutenant Commanders in JAG Category:Navy Commanders in JAG Category:Navy Captains in JAG Category:Silver Star recipients in JAG Category:Suspects in JAG Category:Americans in NCIS: Los Angeles Category:Naval Officers in NCIS: Los Angeles Category:Navy Captains in NCIS: Los Angeles Category:Recurring NCIS: Los Angeles Characters